Fraternally Explicit
by Roadd
Summary: Two strangers show up at the Phantomhive estate one day, who would have known that they were Ciel and Sebastian's fraternal twins!
1. Chapter 1

Ciel sat on the edge of his bed watching as his butler undressed him and prepared him for bed. It had been a long day, for Ciel was not used to Lizzy'z frantic, sporadic behavior.

"Sebastian hurry up, I'm quite tired!" Ciel commanded yawning at the demon.

"Yes, my lord.." Sebastian replied in that same monotonous voice he always used, but you couldn't expect much more from a demon. Sebastian hurriedly ripped off the Earl's clothing and dressed him in his night attire, pulling the covers back, slipping the boy in and covering him up in one fluid movement.

"Good night, young master." The butler bowed one last time then retired to his room, just as Ciel fell into a deep slumber.

_The next day..._

Ciel jolted awake in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He covered his ears trying to hide from the moans and gasps still echoing in his head from the dream.

_Mmm...Sebb..astian! Harder!_

_Yes, my lord! I only live to please you..Ciel_

Unknowingly, the Earl had become aroused and was about to stand up until he felt the tightness of his boxers. He sighed heavily and glanced down at his rock hard erection annoyingly. He figured Sebastian would be bringing his tea and breakfast soon, but he didn't hesitate to rip his pajama shorts and boxers off, to ease the pressure, lightly stroking himself. His mind wandered back to the dream, reliving the sinful adventures he partook in with the demon. He moaned Sebastian's name as he began to pump at his cock, that was spewing pre-cum.

"Ahh..Sebb..as..tian.." He pumped faster, happy that this wouldn't take much longer. He used his other hand to squeeze his nipples, toying with them between his fingers. Just as Ciel reached his climax, his bedroom swung open, revealing the demon butler.

"Young master, I'm sorry to wake you but your tea..." Sebastian paused mid sentence and stared dumbfounded at the scene before him as he looked up from the cart he had rolled in.

"Young master?"

"I...I was...just..." Ciel couldn't come up with a plausible reason for why he was half naked and masturbating while moaning Sebastian's name.

The butler's usual devious demeanor returned as he approached the boy with a terrifying smirk upon his face, causing Ciel to jump back under the covers, hoping to put a barrier between him and Sebastian.

"Now, now, young master, it seems you have a small "problem"" Sebastian mocked him, pulling the covers off the bed entirely leaving his master fully exposed.

"Sebastian, w-what are you doing?" protested Ciel turning away from him.

"I'm simply assisting you in your time of need" The butler crawled onto the bed positioning his mouth right over Ciel's throbbing erection. Just as he was about to engulf the boy, the doorbell rang, breaking the tension in the room.

"I guess I should get that.." sighed Sebastian heading towards the door. He closed it softly then headed down the stairs leaving Ciel speechless. A few minuted later Ciel heard Sebastian calling him. With what energy he had left he sloppily dressed himself and made his way to the front door where two strangers stood. One was a boy who looked about the same age as Ciel, but had blonde hair and awkward booty shorts. The other was a tall man who looked similar to Sebastian only he wore glasses.

"Bocchan, this is Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus and apparently they are our fraternal twins..."


	2. Chapter 2

"T-twins! Are you crazy?" squeaked Ciel running up to his butler and pulling his face down level with his own. Ignoring the display of the dark-haired boy, the blond-haired boy proceeded into the mansion, analyzing it internally.

"Nice place.." Alois commended, clapping his hands softly and motioning for Claude to follow him inside, which he did. With that Ciel released the hold he had on Sebastian and moved over to the other boy examining him.

"You look nothing like me!" exclaimed Ciel.

"That's why we're fraternal twins!" Alois corrected the Earl, circling him like a panther.

"Sebastian Michealis.." whispered Claude not really acknowledging the demon.

"Claude Faustus.." countered Sebastian not wanting to talk to his so called brother.

"Hmm, Claude I like this boy, strip him of his clothing so I can get a better look at him!"

"Yes, your highness" Claude responded reaching out to remove Ciel's clothing.

"What? No! Sebastian stop him!"

"Yes, my lord" With that Sebastian stepped in front of Claude acting as a barrier between him and his young master.

"Excuse me but you are interrupting my orders" sighed Claude adjusting his glasses.

"And you are interrupting mine.." Before anyone could comprehend what was happening Claude caught Sebastian's lips in a rough kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away receiving a satisfying suction noise. Ciel and Alois stared at the scene confused not sure if they should be horrified or turned on.

"Claude..." was all Alois managed to get out before following in his butler's footsteps and reaching out to pull Ciel into a kiss as well. Unlike Sebastian Ciel struggled against the clutch of the boy and managed to get away from his death grip.

"What the hell?" Ciel yelled inching towards Sebastian and hiding behind him slightly.

"What?" Claude and Alois questioned in unison, clearly not understanding their discomfort. After a few moments of no response Alois explained.

"Oh! You guys must be confused about the meaning of "fraternal", see in the real world fraternal means twins that aren't identical, but in the demon world it means mate,"

"Mate?.." Ciel arched an eyebrow at Sebastian hoping for a better explanation.

"It seems I had forgotten. You see bocchan in the demon world, demons are made in pairs and those pairs are referred to as fraternal twins. Also, whatever hosts we have, which would be you two, for the time being they are also fraternal twins. So you guys are "mates" technically,"

"Right.."Ciel sighed in relief satisfied with the fact that Alois wasn't his real brother.

"Okay so now.." Distracted by his false state of content, Ciel hadn't seen Alois inching closer to him and finally shove his hand down his pants. Ciel buckled over in pain, pleasure, and disgust as the blonde haired male gripped his member.

"You can't hide your lust for me..."

"I..." Ciel was cut off as the other boy squeezed him hard. Ciel moaned loud and collapsed to floor unable to move.

"Young master!" Sebastian gasped, but was unable to assist him before Claude engaged him in another kiss. Claude continued to kiss his mate, running his hands up and down his body, pausing over his groin for a few seconds each time. Sebastian fought the male at first but eventually gave in and ground his hips against Claude's causing both of them to moan.

"Seb..as..tian..I knew you wanted this.." panted Claude, starting to undo Sebastian's pants.

"Shut..up.." Sebastian was about to go in for another kiss until he looked over and saw Ciel still struggling against Alois.

"Ciel!" pushing Claude away he ran over to his master and retrieved him from the animalistic boy.

"Are you alright?"

"No...I am not!" he scolded his butler, giving him a hard stare but not wandering away from his grasp.

"GET OUT!" the Earl screamed, pointing towards the still open door.

"But Ciel..." began Alois.

"NO! GET OUT! NOW!" his rage only aroused Alois more and the blonde boy simply sat on the floor, flashing Ciel a playful smirk.

"Fine if you insist on disobeying my orders, you may stay, but I on other hand am going to return to my work."

"That's just fine little Ciel, but you'll come back to me soon enough and I'll be waiting."

"Never!" Ciel stared at Alois for a few more seconds before trotting up the stairs with Sebastian in tow.

"So Claude, how long should we wait before go and have a little fun with our "fraternal twins?"

"T minus 10 minutes your highness,"

* * *

"Sebastian, what are we going to do?" sighed Ciel plopping down on his bed.

"Well my lord, we could always put them out by force" suggested the butler.

"No, I don't want to have to resort to such things! Ugh, I blame you demon!" scolded the boy, laying back on his bed and covering his eyes with his arm.

"I am deeply sorry young..." Sebastian was cut off by the room going black.

"Sebastian Michealis and Ciel Phantomhive! We want to play a game!" a voice echoed throughout the room.

"Fuck. Me.." whispered Ciel.

* * *

**Hopefully i can have the next and final chapter up by tomorrow (hopefully)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Turn the lights back on!" yelled Ciel through the darkness.

"If we do, we won't be able to play with you.." came the voice again.

"Seba-" Ciel was cut off by someone forcefully tying a scarf around his mouth to silence him then pinning him down on the bed.

"Much better!" Alois chuckled running his hand down the boys body. Ciel struggled against the blonde haired boy trying to get Sebastian's attention, but it was useless.

"It's useless my little Ciel," Alois said licking Ciel's ear lobe causing the boy to suck in a short breath.

"I know you want this.." Alois continued, removing Ciel's pants quickly still pinning him down with one hand.

"Mmmm...it seems you're still a little aroused from earlier," Removing his boxers, Ciel's small member was let out into the cool air. Alois kissed the tip then ran his tongue along the underside making sure to swirl his tongue around his balls once before returning to the tip. Ciel's struggles ceased as he arched his back, thrusting slightly into Alois' mouth.

"Oh?" Alois laughed releasing the grip he had on the boy and proceeding to give him a blow job. He started slow, licking around his entire cock then he engulfed it fully, taking it to the base Ciel cried out in pleasure through the scarf that was still tied around his mouth. Alois swallowed causing his throat to clench around Ciel's head and with that he came into the boys mouth shooting cum deep in his throat.

"Well that was quick, but now its my turn!" Alois reached up and untied the scarf then shoved his fingers into the boys mouth and coaxed him to suck. Ciel gave in sucking on Alois' fingers hungrily. After his fingers were thoroughly wet, he flipped Ciel over onto his hands and knees.

"This may hurt a bit.." before Ciel could protest, he plunged his fingers deep into the boys entrance not giving him time to adjust and scissored them around preparing him. He worked hi fingers around, pressing deeper and deeper.

"Ah!" moaned Ciel as Alois hit his prostate. Pleased with himself, Alois removed his fingers and took off his shorts, since he was going commando, he was ready for action. He grasped Ciel's hips and placed his head at Ciel's entrance. All of a sudden, he was slapped aside by a gloved hand, sending him tumbling across the bed.

"I cannot let you do that to my young master!" growled Sebastian protectively.

"Claude! I thought I told you to take care of him!" screeched Alois frustrated and curious as to where his butler was.

"I am sorry master, but it seems he got the best of me.." came Claude's voice through the darkness but he never appeared.

"Fine, but if I can't, you must," explained Alois, pulling up a chair beside the bed to get a good view of the show.

"Of course," before Ciel could comprehend what was happening, his butler was positioned behind him, ready to plunge in having removed his pants with demon speed.

"Sebastian.."

"Yes, say my name!" with that he slammed in then pulled out in one quick motion.

"Ngh..Ah! It hurts!" cried Ciel collapsing onto one arm, wincing at the pain.

"I deeply apologize Ciel," but that didn't stop the demon as he thrust in again and again, setting a rhythmic pace.

"Seb...as...mmm...harder!" whimpered Ciel, looking up at his butler with pitiful, lust filled eyes.

"Yes, my lord," the demon smiled widely as he slammed harder into the boy causing the bed to shake, the sounds of slapping skin filled the room. Alois stared at the scene, pumping at his cock rigorously, moaning along with them.

"Ah..mm..you..ah...guys make this..nya..look amazing!" breathed Alois.

"Alois..that's disgusting," retorted Ciel, confused at the bizarre sexual excitement the boy was getting out of watching them. Sebastian grasped his hips tighter and angled his cock differently until he hit Ciel's prostate.

"Nya! Sebastian right there!" Ciel cried out in ecstasy, not caring that it could alert the other butlers.

Sebastian complied, slamming hard into same spot continuously.

"Claude! I need you!" Alois called into the darkness. After a few moments the butler appeared before him. "Take your clothes off and sit down in this chair," Alois got up from his chair and Claude removed his clothes and sat down. Without a minute to spare, Alois straddled him and pushed his butler's cock into his entrance. Sebastian paused for a moment to watch the scene but then continued to work at Ciel, he knew the boy couldn't last much longer. Sebastian grabbed a fistful of his master's hair and gently pulled his head back before engaging him in a passionate kiss.

"I'm gonna..." on cue Ciel came, shooting come all over his chest, but Sebastian wasn't finished and continued to pound into him.

"Mmm...Claude fuck me harder!" Claude held the boy up with one arm and thrust into Alois with his demon strength and speed, going deeper then ever before and within seconds they were both coming. Sebastian followed suit thrusting in a few more times before coming inside of Ciel, the cum spewing out onto the bed. All 4 collapsed breathing heavily and just coming down from the high.

"I thought that you and Sebastian were "mates"" giggled Alois.

"Well, it seems things have changed.." smiled Claude.

* * *

**I got bored with this...sorry it sucks really bad :(**


End file.
